


Peter w/ an Affectionate S/O

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: Peter P and his very affectionate s/oWarnings: None! Just fluffRequest: Peter parker x touch starved reader hc’s please?





	Peter w/ an Affectionate S/O

  * when Peter started dating you, he wasn’t expecting this
  * you’re always somehow touching him
    * a hand in his back pocket
    * piggy-back rides are common
    * of course holding hands
  * if he’s sitting down, you’re somehow laying on him
    * school library? your legs are on his lap
    * science class? you’re breaking every lab safety rules and sitting on his lap
    * home on the couch? you’re lying directly on top of him
  * don’t even get me started on school dances
    * dances are just an excuse for you to be on him
    * yall are that couple that never lets go of each other the entire night
      * Peter isn’t one to dance sexually, but if you are…
        * y’all are nasty
        * chaperones are unsure if they should intervene
  * but you are are usually really sweet
    * sickly sweet
    * arms always around his waist
    * during the slow dances you guys are  _that_  couple
      * you hold him really close and rest your head on his shoulder
      * he kinda just rests his head on yours
      * you two do this awkward sway
      * its really cute tho
  * on an average day, Peter can expect you to run up and just hug him
    * or if you’re low on time you smack his ass
  * if you guys share a class, the teacher knows to separate you two
  * if they don’t separate you guys, its just leaning on each other and distracting each other
    * together in class you guys are a powerhouse- always getting A’s on your group projects
  * but at the end of the day, Peter never minds being affectionate




End file.
